


He Chose Her

by FeathersOnTheLeather



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Feels, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, F/M, Hurt Bucky Barnes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeathersOnTheLeather/pseuds/FeathersOnTheLeather
Summary: Bucky's heart is breaking.





	He Chose Her

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to say about this. I don't even know if I like it or if I'll leave it up haha I'm at work and it's 3 am and I'm having a lot of feelings about the the end of Endgame and my precious babies and that they did Bucky wrong with what they chose to do with Steve's character...
> 
> I just have a lot of Endgame feelings, okay?!?!

Bucky felt like his rib cage was cracking open. He had gone through death and back out the other side. He had his body torn apart. Had his mind ripped to shreds. He had seen war and he had known loss. He had been driven past the brink of madness and had to try and piece his shattered memories back together piece by jagged little piece. He had bled and he had cried and he had screamed until his throat ached and he tasted blood. He had watched good men die. He had seen friends suffer. He had seen comrades fall. He had done unthinkable, unforgivable things that rip him from sleep in the middle of the night, his own screams still ringing in his ears. He had felt every nerve ending blazing and gritted his teeth so hard they broke.

Nothing compared to this.

He had come through the flames of hell and stumbled out a broken shell of a man, missing pieces of his body and mind and soul that he had no hope of ever getting back, and there was one shining beacon of hope that maybe, just maybe could guide him back to shore and help to patch all those jagged broken pieces back together.

For years there had been 10 words that would rip his world asunder. Now there were three that were echoing in his mind, driving him back towards that madness.

_He chose her._


End file.
